Ride Chain
"Ride Chain" ( ライド Renkei Raido, literally "Cooperative Ride" or "Successive Ride") is an unofficial term introduced in Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion which refers to a series of four cards, one of each grade that are supposed to be ridden on top of each other, referenced in each of their cards' texts. While the English name is not official, it has been referred to as "連携ライド" in some sections from the Japanese "Today's Day". General Details Ride Chains are a series of four cards, one of each grade, that have a way to support, usually by searching for the next member. The methos of search differs by "generation". Also, almost every Ride Chain features an ability to gain power by having the previous incarnation in the soul. * While the grade 1 unit is on the (VC) and there is a copy of the grade 0 unit of the Ride Chain in the soul, it gains enough power to have 8000 Power. * While the grade 2 is on the (VC) and there is a copy of the grade 1 in the soul, it gains enough power to have 10000 Power. * While the grade 3 is on the (VC) and there is a copy of the Grade 2 in the soul, it gains enough power to have 11000 Power. Style of Ride Chains First Generation The original Ride Chains, Galahad and Tsukuyomi, check the top five cards in the deck for the next unit in the chain, and if the card is among those checked, it can be ridden, at the cost of the turn's Normal Ride. The other cards are placed on the bottom of the deck, and this action is mandatory. These are one of Ride Chains where the Grade 1 and above units do not gain Power if the previous "form" is in the soul. * The Grade 2 unit of the Ride Chain has a skill that can Soul Charge 2 cards when certain criteria is met. ** Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi: When she is placed on (VC) when Godhawk, Ichibyoshi and Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi are in the soul. **Knight of Tribulations, Galahad: Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad rode over him. *The Grade 3 unit of the Ride Chain has a skill that requires six units of the same clan to be in the soul and have a cost of Counter Blast 2. In addition, they lose 2000 power if you do not have all of the other parts of the Ride Chain in the soul. Second Generation In Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows, the second generation of Ride Chains are introduced. It consists of Amber Dragon, Eclipse, Enigman Storm, Stern Blaukluger, Phantom Blaster Dragon, and Evil Armor General, Giraffa. Ride Chains of this generation is the most consistent due to the search power: At least the Grade 2 is guaranteed if correctly rode. * When the Grade 1 rides over the Grade 0, the deck can be searched for the Grade 2. * The Grade 1 can search for the Grade 3 when it is placed the (RC) by discarding one Grade 3 card of the same clan from your hand. Third Generation In Extra Booster: Banquet of Divas, the third generation of Ride Chains are introduced. It consists of Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel, Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm, Top Idol, Riviere, Arboros Dragon, Sephirot, Galactic Beast, Zeal, Guardian of Truth, Lox, Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel, and Spectral Duke Dragon. These Ride Chains have the least amount of checking for the others in the chain. * When the Grade 1 rides over the Grade 0, the Grade 2 or Grade 3 is searched from among the top seven cards of the deck. Only one of them, if any, can be added to the hand, and the rest of the cards are shuffled back into the deck. Fourth Generation The release of Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights introduced the release of the fourth generation of Ride Chains. It consists of Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis, Aurora Star, Coral, and Thundering Ripple, Genovious. * Most of the skill is similar to the third gen. * When you did not ride the Grade 2 top of the Grade 1, you may look up to seven cards from the top of your deck, search for the Grade 2, and ride it. * All the Grade 2 units have on-hit skills. * The Grade 2 units also have it skill added if the Grade 1 is in the soul, in addition to its original skill. ** However, the 'Ripple' ride chain of the Aqua Force clan's Grade 2 skill needs the Grade 1 to be in the soul to activate its skill, unlike others where there's a skill whereby you wouldn't need the Grade 1 to be in the soul. Fifth Generation Starting from the release of Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings, the fifth generation of Ride Chain was introduced. So far, the only members of this chain are Schwarzschild Dragon and Sanctuary of Light, Planetal Dragon. It is often disputed as to whether or not the fifth generation is truly a new generation, or just an extension of the fourth generation. As such, it is often called "Generation 4.5". * The chain starts off similiar to the 4th generation of ride chain * Unlike the 4th gen, the G2 has to ride over the G1 to get any benefit off and is not an on-hit skill, making it somewhat similar to 3rd gen as well. * Unlike other ride chains, the G3 has one additional skill on top of its main one and the +1000 skill for having the G2 in soul. Sixth Generation Introduced in G Character Booster 1: TRY3 NEXT, this ride chain does not gain power, but still have effects required that lower-grade card. The chain also supports a different card in addition of the grade 3 of the ride chain. The only known Ride Chain of this generation is Throttle Caliber Dragon. Supports Some Ride Chains have further supports, such as Cross Ride or Legion, to bring out more battle capacity. Grade 2 Supports Some Ride Chains have a series Grade 2 units with 10000 base Power that gain 2000 Power when they attack. However, if the Grade 2 or 3 of their repsective Ride Chain is not on the Vanguard Circle, they lose 5,000 Power. Cross Ride Some Ride Chains, like Phantom Blaster Dragon's, are followed by Cross Ride. This is done to gain more power or other benefit the main Grade 3 can't give. Legion Some Ride Chains, such as Galactic Beast, Zeal's, can change from riding into their Grade 3 into the Grade 3's Legion Leader, which can then place the original card on (VC) as Legion, to gain both the main Grade 3's effects and Legion Leader's. List of Ride Chain Angel Feather *Miracle Feather Nurse *Heavenly Injector *Fate Healer, Ergodiel *Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel Aqua Force *Starting Ripple, Alecs *Silent Ripple, Sotirio *Rising Ripple, Pavroth *Thundering Ripple, Genovious Bermuda Triangle *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere *Mermaid Idol, Riviere *Super Idol, Riviere *Top Idol, Riviere *Angelic Star, Coral *Fresh Star, Coral *Shiny Star, Coral *Aurora Star, Coral Dimension Police *Enigman Flow *Enigman Ripple *Enigman Wave *Enigman Storm *Larva Beast, Zeal *Eye of Destruction, Zeal *Devourer of Planets, Zeal *Galactic Beast, Zeal Gear Chronicle *Chic Folk Dracokid *Smart Fender Dragon *Grey Exhaust Dragon *Throttle Caliber Dragon Genesis *Aiming for the Stars, Artemis *Bowstring of Heaven and Earth, Artemis *Twilight Hunter, Artemis *Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis Gold Paladin *Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer *Scout of Darkness, Vortimer *Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer *Spectral Duke Dragon Great Nature *Schoolyard Prodigy, Lox *Bringer of Knowledge, Lox *Law Official, Lox *Guardian of Truth, Lox Kagero *Amber Dragon, Dawn *Amber Dragon, Daylight *Amber Dragon, Dusk *Amber Dragon, Eclipse Link Joker *Micro-hole Dracokid *Gravity Ball Dragon *Gravity Collapse Dragon *Schwarzschild Dragon Megacolony *Larva Mutant, Giraffa *Pupa Mutant, Giraffa *Elite Mutant, Giraffa *Evil Armor General, Giraffa Murakumo *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Wind *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Breath *Stealth Dragon, Magatsu Gale *Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm Neo Nectar *Arboros Dragon, Ratoon *Arboros Dragon, Branch *Arboros Dragon, Timber *Arboros Dragon, Sephirot Nova Grappler *Blaujunger *Blaupanzer *Blaukluger *Stern Blaukluger Oracle Think Tank *Godhawk, Ichibyoshi *Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi *Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi *Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi Royal Paladin *Drangal *Knight of Quests, Galahad *Knight of Tribulations, Galahad *Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad *Sanctuary of Light, Planet Lancer *Sanctuary of Light, Little Storm *Sanctuary of Light, Determinator *Sanctuary of Light, Planetal Dragon Shadow Paladin *Fullbau *Blaster Javelin *Blaster Dark *Phantom Blaster Dragon Tachikaze *Military Dragon, Raptor Soldier *Military Dragon, Raptor Sergeant *Military Dragon, Raptor Captain *Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel Trivia *Dark Zone finally received its first ride chain in G Character Booster 1: TRY3 NEXT. **This ride chain also does not support its own Grade 3, rather, it supports the Chronojet archetype. *United Sanctuary and Zoo are the only nations where all clans have a Ride Chain. *Royal Paladin, Dimension Police, and Bermuda Triangle are the only clans with two Ride Chains. *It is often disputed as to whether or not the fifth generation is truly a new generation, or just an extension of the fourth generation. As such, it is often called "Generation 4.5". *The Blaster, Enigman, Blau, and Ripple Ride Chains all have their own archetypes outside of their respective Ride Chains. Gallery BT04-006EN-RRR.jpg|Amber Dragon, Eclipse BT08-003EN-RRR.jpg|Arboros Dragon, Sephirot EB06-004EN-RR.jpg|Aurora Star, Coral BT10-013EN-RR.jpg|Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis BT06-009EN RR.jpg|Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel BT09-001EN-RRR.jpg|Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm BT04-004EN-RRR.jpg|Enigman Storm BT04-005EN-RRR.jpg|Evil Armor General, Giraffa BT08-002EN-RRR.jpg|Galactic Beast, Zeal BT03-006EN-RRR.jpg|Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi BT07-002EN RRR.png|Guardian of Truth, Lox BT03-018EN-RR.jpg|Knight of Godly Speed, Galahad BT08-016EN-RR.jpg|Military Dragon, Raptor Colonel BT04-001EN-RRR.jpg|Phantom Blaster Dragon BT14-009EN-RR.png|Sanctuary of Light, Planetal Dragon BT12-006EN-RRR.jpg|Schwarzschild Dragon EB03-002EN-RRR.jpg|Spectral Duke Dragon BT04-008EN-RRR.jpg|Stern Blaukluger EB02-002EN-RRR.jpg|Top Idol, Riviere Category:Card mechanics